The present invention relates to cantilever racks and in particular to an adjustable cantilever rack that is suitable for use in an automated storage facility.
With the increasingly widespread use of automated storage and retrieval equipment in modern storage facilities, it is becoming increasing important for cantilever-type rack for use in such facilities to have uniformly located supporting arms. In other words, to insure the proper operation of automated stacking equipment, it is important that the elevations of the arms be accurately located relative to each other so that material can be readily stored by such automated equipment without obstruction or interference from an improperly positioned arm. This is particularly important with regard to arms located at the same elevational level along the length of an aisle.
To manufacture conventional welded cantilever rack to meet such close tolerance requirements presents significant manufacturing problems. Moreover, welded rack does not readily lend itself to the replacement of a supporting arm in the event of isolated damage to the rack, nor does it provide a convenient means for adjusting the elevational position of the arms to compensate for long term variations due to loading and settling.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a cantilever-type rack having supporting arms which can readily be adjusted to provide accurate elevational positioning of the arms.
In addition, it is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable cantilever-type rack which affords a high degree of stability, strength and safety, and which can be constructed and assembled with a minimum of time, labor and material.
Briefly, the illustrated embodiment of the invention comprises a plurality of upwardly tapered interconnected columns each having a substantially rectangular cross section, the columns having bases in parallel relation with each base comprising a pair of interconnected elongated steel members on opposite sides of the column. Each column has rows of vertically arranged apertures preferably of rectangular shape, and these are adapted to receive pins of similar rectangular cross-sectional shape. A plurality of load supporting arms are provided, each arm being of tapered shape and having a supporting bracket secured to its wider end. The bracket is of channel-shaped construction and is adapted to fit around a column in such a manner that the load supporting arm will be tilted slightly inwardly toward the column. Each bracket has a pair of apertures of rectangular shape through which the pin extends. The apertures in the bracket are located so that when aligned with the apertures in the column for receipt of the pin, a slight gap is created between the face of the column and the inner wall of the bracket. A pair of threaded apertures are provided in the bracket below the support arm for receiving a pair of set screws which are adapted to be adjusted so that the ends of the set screws contact the face of the column. By adjusting the position of the set screws the gap between the bracket and the column is varied and the elevation of the end or "nose" of the supporting arm is adjusted accordingly.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which makes reference to the following set of drawings in which :